Darth Sidious
Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 5-C Name: Darth Sidious, Palpatine Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Late 50's in prequels; nearly in the 80's in the sequels Classification: Dark Lord of the Sith/Supreme Chancellor of the (Old) Galactic Republic/Emperor of the Galactic Empire/Human Destructive Capacity: At least City Block Level+ | At least moon level+ (cited as being the most powerful Sith Lord by various sources, thus should at least be as powerful as Vitiate. His Force Storms are capable of razing planets and wrecking large fleets of massive Star Ships) Range: Extended melee range, many kilometers with ranged powers, Galactic with Force Storms; telepathic and empathic abilities would be similar given context and powerscaling; ie mentally contacting Mara Jade or Darth Vader in the galaxy for example; also generating the dark shroud on the entire Jedi Order's precognitive and prescient or long range clairvoyant powers across the galaxy Speed: Hypersonic+; relativistic+ reactions augmented by precognition | Relativistic+; FTL+ reactions augmented by precognition Lifting Strength: Peak human+; can be augmented to superhuman levels thanks to Force amplification Striking Power: Class GJ+ with Force amplification (capable of trading blows with Mace Windu) Durability: Peak human+ naturally, at least '''City block Level+ (likely higher) with Force amplification | Peak human level+''' naturally; at least moon level+ with Force amplification (can generate barriers or shields with the Force. Is also very difficult to kill due to astral/soul manipulation and possession) Stamina: Superhuman+ Standard Equipment: Lightsaber Intelligence: A genius: a master of political and psychological manipulation, orchestrated a galaxy spanning conflict as a means to gain absolute power (along with the gratitude and love of the galaxy's people) in the Galactic Republic through the Clone Wars. Used various brush-fire wars, conflicts and various organizations and other situations through decades of scheming to become the undisputed ruler of the galaxy. Easily manipulates and tricks even other masters of political subterfuge such as Prince of the Fallen, Darth Tyranus and the leaders of the Old Republic. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, endurance, precognition/prescience, Force enhanced reflexes/reactions, telepathy, telekinesis, clairvoyance, illusion creation, telekinetic blasts and shields, aura sensing, enhanced senses and perceptions, mind/memory manipulation, various lightsaber combat skills, skilled swordsman, soul manipulation, immortality (type 6), Force Drain, Force Lightning, Force Storm, matter manipulation on a sub-atomic scale (as per editing the Telos Holocron, it requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale), some powers are only available in his Reborn form Weaknesses: Overconfidence (as pointed out by Luke) Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Force Lightning: A Sith ability:' Palpatine/Sidious has shown the ability to use this tell-tale ability of the Dark Lords of the Sith countless times against his opponents, enemies and even his followers. Has shown the ability to easily cause micro-fractures in bones of his victim's body and vaporize flesh on contact to the point of incineration. '-Force Storm:' A long forgotten and highly prized, if ancient Sith technique of insane power. Palpatine/Sidious recovered it when restored to his youthful Clone body in the events of Operation Shadowhand by channeling his anger and rage into a single-point in time-space. This causes a hyperspace wormhole to manifest itself, which he can use to teleport beings across the galaxy or ravage entire planetary surfaces or raze even fleets of city-size warships. Only available in Reborn form. '-Mind Trick:' Using the power of the Force, this technique allows Sidious to mentally control and manipulate others, to an unbelievable level of mind-wiping millions on Coruscant to hide a Star-Dreadnought, the Super-class Star Destroyer, Luskanya '-Shroud of Darkness:' Darth Sidious has showcased the ability to Telepathically cloud the clairvoyance and long-range precognitive powers of other Force-Users across the entire galaxy for over three decades, if not longer. '-Soul Possession/Manipulation:' Palpatine/Sidious can stave off death by casting off the shackles of his mortal body and frame through the manipulation of his very astral self with the Force. He has used this technique to escape death on at least three times in his life. He can even destroy the mind and soul of a resisting target to take over their body. The only way to stop him is to destroy his soul in turn. Others: The Sith Lords Respect Thread: Information on various Sith Lords' powers, abilities, feats and backgrounds as well as on the Force itself Keys: Canon | EU Universe Notable Victories Azula (Avatar) Bleachverse (Bleach) (can solo the HST) Exar Kun (Star Wars) Final Fantasy VII-verse (Final Fantasy) Itachi (Naruto) Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter)(can solo the whole verse) Orochimaru (Naruto) Space Wolves (Warhammer 40,000) Sith Emperor http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-QitMTZrZ0g Notable Losses Hal Jordan (DC Comics) Thor (Marvel) Category:Characters Category:Movie characters Category:Star Wars Category:Swordsmen Category:Immortals